Intellectuary
The Intellectuary, unofficially referred to as Cleansing Ghost and Bandaged Man, is the main villain in John Smith 10: Omniverse. He is the spirit of a deceased Contemelia. His Contemelia body is revived. Appearance His main form is of a ghost, its shape resembling the Grim Reaper. This is his real appearance. His second form is the Ghost inside a robot, directly based off Azmuth's suit, due to the suit being Galvan. His third form is of a human with tan skin. He wears jeans and a robed style shirt, as red bandages cover the right side of his face, hiding his right eye. His left eye glows bright green. The Recreated Ultimatrix that he obtains is on his right hand. He was unofficially called Bandaged Man before his name, the Intellectuary, was revealed. It's later revealed that the human body is the corpse of John Smith, that died in a fire. Intellectuary possesses it, and uses it to initiate his plans. He uses the Recreated Ultimatrix to transform into the Omnitrix aliens and their Ultimate forms. All of his alien transformations have their right eye closed, though how it closed varies between alien forms. After regaining his Contemelia body, his three dimensional body is of a White Cloaked Grim Reaper, his skin pale white. His face is void of eyes, nose or hair. His mouth is filled with razor sharp teeth, as his vein tracks are visible on his body, adding an eery blue to him. This is his default appearance, as all beings fear death, but he can change his appearance at will. Upon using the Recreated Ultimatrix on his Contemelia form, he unleashes his Ultimate form. His head resembles a reddish brown demon mask with two long bull horns protruding out of his forehead. His torso resembles an organic suit, being composed of veins resembling muscle fibers, the blood flowing through them visible, his arms being covered in the same suit sleeves. His lower body resembles a horse body, with no legs and a ghost like tail. History When the Contemelia ship arrives in John's dimension, and the Anihilaarg is fought over, the Cleansing Ghost takes over Frolic the Incursean, forcing him to activate it. His name comes from his statement "Let the cleansing commence!" After John stopped the Anihilaarg, the Cleansing Ghost in Ghost form appears, watching. He forms an alliance with Albedo, obtaining and possessing a Galvan Robot Suit, the two ambushing and capturing John. The Robot chains John down, as the Cleansing Ghost comes out, attempting to possess John. John uses Ditto to break free by splitting into two, though one clone burns in a fire. The Cleansing Ghost appears in the Bandaged Man form as he goes after Albedo, having hired Khyber and his pet to catch him. Bandaged Man reveals that he always planned to betray and kill Albedo. He takes the Recreated Ultimatrix from Albedo, and kills him afterwards. Bandaged Man infiltrates an Incursean ship, ambushing Attea. He then convinces Milleous to give him a chance to become the new general. He defeats Jorgen Von Strangle and Trumbipulor, proving his strength. Milleous names him the new General, as he reveals his name. "You can call me, the Intellectuary." As part of his plan to recruit an army, Milleous recruits Dr. Psychobos to create weapons. Meanwhile, Intellectuary meets with King Louie, leader of the Lenopans, and convinces him to join his cause by promising the death of the Plumbers, which they were at war with. He leads an invasion on Coruscant, where the majority of Magisters where due to a Magister's Convention. He directly kills Magister Windu, Magister Wes and Grand Magister Labrid, crippling the Plumbers response and starting the war. After taking control of Galvan Prime, he is sent to conquer Vilgaxia. He engages Vilgax in a one-on-one confrontation. And while he does well, he struggles to overpower Vilgax. Vilgax kills him, technically twice, but he is able to stand back up, causing Vilgax to deem him a monster. Intellectuary then beats Vilgax, trying to transform him into a shadow servant. This fails, however, as Vilgax controls and embraces the darkness. Intellectuary is forced to flee as Vilgaxia is consumed by darkness. He appears at Augstaka and desolates it with radiation. He leads John to Earth, and lures him onto his ship. He reveals that he has the entire war planned out, and everything till now was to get John's attention, so he could destroy him. He battles with John, who manages to damage his body, leaving Intellectuary crippled for a moment. He retreats from the battle, and tries to destroy Earth with the Conquest Ray. However, the entire ship shuts down. Furious about his plan not working, he tries to do it himself, but is stopped by John. He retreats again, saying that his goal for Earth had nothing to do with John. He locates the Hands of Armaggeddon on Earth, then uses it to gain access to the Timeless Dimension, releasing Kronos at the same time. He disappears for a while, but is brought back when Kronos uses the Hands. Intellectuary fights and loses to Kronos, then escapes. He sets up a fight with John, where it's revealed that he was the corpse of John, that died at the fire at Los Soledad. He plays the role of being John's darkness, and tries to take him over, becoming the true John. He is defeated, and flees. Intellectuary makes his ways back to the Hands, sending himself and Kronos' forces back to the Timeless Dimension. He finds what he's looking for, the beginning of the destruction of the Contemelia ship, which was a void. He tries to remove the time seal, though it's revealed that only a few people could do that. He lures John to him, and reveals his ghost form, John understanding the full plan. Intellectuary is actually the ghost of a Contemelia, the one talked about in the legends. Their final battle occurs inside the void, and it ends with the time seal being broken, the Anihilaarg destroying the universe. The universe isn't destroyed as planned, a space time crack causing an unexpected reaction, shattering the universe instead of destroying it. Intellectuary, adapting to the problem, storms the Underworld, capturing Thanatos, the God of Death, and freed the souls of the Underworld. Hades recruits John to stop him, returning to him the body of John that Intellectuary previously used. When Xehanort succeeds in summoning Kingdom Hearts, Intellectuary appears, in his Contemelia body. He possesses the body of a reaper, as Death is something that holds sway over all living beings. Intellectuary kills Xehanort by extending his veins to drain him of blood. Intellectuary then goes to drain Kingdom Hearts, when he meets with John again. While John manages to stop Intellectuary, he gets some of its power. From this point on, Intellectuary simply watches John as he travels the destroyed universe, taking advantage of the opportunities that arise. When John used Ultimate Ditto, Intellectuary captured the clones that were turned into Puppet Johns, and released alien forms by possessing them, releasing Darkside, Ghostfreak, Diagoneir and Eon. He keeps one Puppet John for himself. He revives King Arthur and gives him Deathcalibur, transforming him into the Black Knight. He meets with Maltruant, who seeks his scattered parts, and Intellectuary agrees if Maltruant goes and sends his Contemelia ship to Dimension 1 later. Eon brings Puppet Master to Intellectuary, who seemingly convinces her to serve him, giving her the remaining Puppet John to utilize. When Thanatos is on the verge of being freed, he intervenes, capturing Gwen and Charmcaster in the process. He finally makes his move when John leads him to Primus, the source of the Omnitrix transformations. He says that with it gone, John will be powerless to stop him, and releases Gaia to destroy the planet. Gaia succeeds, allowing Intellectuary to feel like he can advance with his plans, and accelerates his time table. Upon John's victory over Collectimus, who wields the Recreated Ultimatrix, Intellectuary swipes it and flees through a time portal. John follows Intellectuary, initiating the beginning of their final battle. Intellectuary summons Rob Lucci to distract John, so he may harvest the powers of Solaris. John defeats him, and then frees Thanatos from Intellectuary's grasp, unintentionally awakening Solaris as well. John then uses Necromancer, his new Contemelia form, to fight Intellectuary, mastering the species' powers as well as Intellectuary. Necromancer uses his powers to shatter the mind of Solaris, revealing that Intellectuary anticipated that. He then uses the Ultimatrix on himself, transforming him into his Ultimate form. Intellectuary uses the powers of his Ultimate form to merge with John at a molecular level, gaining control of John's body as if it was his own. Intellectuary's head pops out of John's shoulder, when Vilgax appears and punches Intellectuary out of John. While Vilgax fights John, he goes and merges with the mind of Solaris, gaining control of it. Intellectuary uses Solaris to eat all of reality, devouring the dimensions. He battles John, revealing that he can't directly kill John. He then steals John's remaining time, shortening his lifespan to three minutes. John gains powers from Thanatos, who pulls Intellectuary out of Solaris. Intellectuary, furious, merges with John's molecules, going to destroy his body from the inside out. John uses the Keyblade to remove his own heart, while Thanatos keeps Intellectuary locked in John's body. When the three minutes pass, John's body dies, with Intellectuary killed with it due to being inside it. Powers and Abilities As the Cleansing Ghost, he could possess living beings and robotics and take control of them. He is sentient as a ghost, able to make a deal with Albedo. After possessing Puppet John, Intellectuary has no feeling of pain, physical or mental pain. His body is exceedingly limber, able to bend back as if having no bones. He is immune to the powers of absorption, having been stated to have "no life force." He is technically invincible, unable to be killed, and has stated himself that he's, "been dead for a long time." He seems to be able to heal his body from injuries, as his neck was fixed and he repaired a damaged leg by a ghost going through it. Him feeling no pain is due to his human body is a corpse, and his healing was the influence of the Ghost. As his name suggests, he is highly intelligent and an excellent tactician. He states that the two ways to fight are to "find the opponent's weakness", then to "hit them so hard they can't get back up." He acts like a chess player, thinking several moves ahead in his plans. However, he is able to adapt to changes, like when he gained control of Manny. He is ruthless and heartless, seemingly having no emotions or compassion. He also seems to desire destruction, as he's been gathering an army to wage war against the entire galaxy. His desire is to destroy the universe. He is seemingly an expert in the Omnitrix alien forms, able to use all of them expertly, even on his first usage of them. This is due to accessing John's brain and knowledge. After regaining his Contemelia form, his powers border the surreal, being able to manipulate his physiology. He can open his chest, extending vein tracks from his body. Veins bring blood from the body to the heart, and he can use them to drain blood from his foes. The veins are sharp enough to pierce flesh. The veins can also drain energy, as he used it to drain the powers of Kingdom Hearts. He can release a "void" pulse, void being nothingness, which can negate other powers. This void pulse can be used as a beam as well, erasing whatever it hits from existence. His appearance can change depending on what holds the most emotional sway over his foe, though he was able to focus on a particular form. He can create black holes. His Ultimate Form has the ability to break down his body to the molecular level, causing him to fade from existence then reform. He can create bonds with the molecules of other objects. When bonded with living beings, he can control the spawning of his own body, breaking apart the host body to release his own parts. He can use this to destroy all of a host's cells, and regenerate in his body. Weaknesses When things don't go according to his plan, he gets a slight sense of fear and anger. He either retreats or attacks in a blind rage. While he is immune to pain, that doesn't mean his body isn't damaged. As pointed out by John, he is unable to know what's wrong with his body when something happens. However, he could heal himself quickly. In his Ultimate form, if he's merged with someone and has a portion of his body sticking out, he can be hit. Being hit by super tangible objects can force him out of a host. His Ultimate Form doesn't seem to have any enhanced durability. Appearances John Smith 10: Omniverse * So Long and Thanks for All the Smoothies (John Smith 10) (Cleansing Ghost debut) * Fistful of Clones (Robot armor debut) * Night of the Living Nightmare (John Smith 10) (Bandaged Man debut) * Evil Gathering (Name Intellectuary debut) * Charm the King * Outbreak (John Smith 10) * War (John Smith 10) * Knowing Your Enemy (dream) *The Conqueror (John Smith 10) * Highbreed Falling * The Frogs of War Part 1 (John Smith 10) * The Frogs of War Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Restoration of Time * Against Time * Showdown Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Showdown Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Time Lost * Mad World (Contemelia heritage revealed) * Keyblade Graveyard (Contemelia form revealed) * Return of the Gods * Have At Thee! * Paradox Again * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 1 * Charmed, I'm Sure (John Smith 10) * Last Stand on Primus * Final Siege * Last Chance (Ultimate form revealed) * Fated Battle (merges with Solaris) * Only Human (John Smith 10) (death) Trivia * Intellectuary's appearance is based on DiZ from Kingdom Hearts, and his personality is based off Vanitas from Kingdom Hearts. * Intellectuary, his name and personality, is similar to The Master from Doctor Who. * Intellectuary being unable to detect injuries to himself is based off Gecko Moria's zombies from One Piece. * Intellectuary's cruelty while a Contemelia is the source of the legends of the Contemelia destroying universes. * While Intellectuary's Reaper form was intended, the extent of his power wasn't established until writing the episode. It was added to show his blood lust, and to make him more terrifying. * Intellectuary's Ultimate form, both in appearance and ability, is based on Sakon and Ukon from the Naruto manga. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Major Villains Category:Ghost Aliens Category:Humans Category:Deceased Villians Category:Revived Characters Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:Earth-68 Category:Male Villains